Road Trip!
by Nick1488
Summary: Alice wants everyone to go on a road trip! Where will they go and how will they survive? Post Breaking Dawn, but no Nessie. : Really great story. R&R!


**Hey, it's me again! Nicole is awesome- leave her reviews! –Katie**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**Road Trip!**

I was sitting on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet, while thinking about Edward of course, when Alice practically flew down the stairs (which for her was saying something). "Bella, I'm calling a family meeting." "What for?" I ask. "It's a surprise!" she said, the innocent expression on her face immediately making me suspicious.

"Hey, everyone, downstairs!" she shouted, knowing full well they could've heard her if she'd whispered. As soon as she had everyone downstairs (except Edward and Jasper who had gone hunting at my insistence for some male bonding time), she said, "Well, everyone, I've decided we should give Bella as many human experiences as possible, even if she already is a vampire, so I think we should go on a road trip!" Grumbles flew across the room, but no one dared disagree with Alice when she had a notion into her head. "Great! So we'll leave tomorrow! Everyone be packed!"

Ugh, just what I need, a vampire road trip. Edward and Jasper chose this moment to walk through the door, obviously in each other's confidence. Edward turned and looked straight at Alice. "Oh no, oh no, no, no!"

"Please? It's for Bella!" she said, hitting him where it hurts.

I choose this opportunity to hide upstairs, since it seemed rude to eavesdrop. I already knew the outcome anyway. We were going on a road trip.

**One day later…**

"C'mon everyone, let's go!" Alice said. "We're movin', we're movin," was the unanimous reply except for Emmett who was extremely happy this morning.

"I call shotgun!" he called out, as soon as the car was in view. He ran and jumped in the front passenger's seat. "Eddie, you can drive first!" he called from the car. Everyone piled into the car and they were on their way.

10 minutes later…

"Ooooh, I love this song!" said Emmett. H e turned it up loud and started singing along.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going? _

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you getting' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em _

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, Woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you-you are, You, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

There was a huge groan from the car, except for Rosalie, who was obviously entertained, especially when he started dancing in the front seat.

Then the song changed. Now it was Alice's turn to sing along when 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' came on.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl… _

"Alice, please, you have better taste than that!" Edward said as he turned to a radio station that was playing Mozart. "Eddie, you know the rules, copilot gets to pick!" He quickly switched it back. Some rap song was playing now with Emmett attempting to keep up.

Edward was about to press his foot to the pedal, when Alice chimed in, "No Edward, and besides we have no set destination anyway. How about Washington, D.C.? I read in a guide book that it's a place you must visit before you die!" "Wow, you read?" said Emmett sarcastically. Carlisle, Esme, and Bella, who'd been quiet most of the trip, decided at the next stop they were running back to Forks.

"Hey," said Carlisle, "How about we all stretch our legs," he said planning how far and how long it'd take them to get back to Forks. "About 40 or so minutes should do," he said out loud to everyone, though really answering the question in his head.

"I most certainly agree," Edward said, seeing what was in his mind. _But don't think about doing it until we go so Alice doesn't know_, Carlisle thought at him. _Okay_, thought Edward even though he knew Carlisle couldn't hear him.

They got to a rest stop. They all started running, sure to stay out of the eyesight of humans and keeping their minds blank of everything besides running. They made it back and relaxed for a few hours. If they'd had heartbeats, they'd have been completely erratic.

Several hours later, Alice broke through the front door. "Ugh, see if I ever try to help this family be human ever again!"

**So did you like it? Let us know what you thought by clicking on that ever present little green button!(: Also if you have any ideas for other stories they would be extremely appreciated!(: I've had some crazy ideas for stories but I think they may be just a little **_**too**_** crazy… **

**(Hint- Nicole loves reviews!)**

**-Katie**


End file.
